Chemical oxygen generators are configured to release oxygen created by a chemical reaction that is triggered inside the generator. Chemical oxygen generators are used in a variety of applications and industries, including but not limited to, storing breathing oxygen in aircrafts. A chemical oxygen generator typically includes an ignition system that triggers the chemical reaction that generates the oxygen. With conventional chemical oxygen generators, the majority of the ignition system is external to the body of the generator due to space constraints within the generator.